the vamps
by MFINGAtheflock
Summary: when max is a little girl she is saved by a vampire. Who is he? Why did he save her? kinds weird but cool at the same time. What happens when max meets this vamp years later in high school? Does she remember him? Better yet does he remember her?
1. prologue

i am six years old, my name is maximum but i go by max. this is the Beginning of my story.

i stood in the snow watching it fall down around me. i am six years old right now. the snow is beautiful like angels falling from the sky. i had gotten lost on my way home from school chasing a bunny. now im in the middle of the forest with no way home.

_get out of here max, its not safe _the voice inside my head had said. i ignored it.

i was looking around when something red caught my eye. i walked towards it. big mistake. it was blood. there was a man standing above it with an animistic look on his face. " are you lost little girl" he had said.

" n-n-no" i stammered watching as blood dripped from his mouth. his eyes were red and he looked like he was going to eat me.

" now now don't lie to me little girl" he taunted as he walked towards me. i screamed and tried to run but he grabbed me by the neck of my shirt. he was about to bit me when out of nowhere came a streak of black knocking the man over. there were two men now both fighting in the snow the new one one as he stood up over me. he looked to be 17 with glowing red eyes much kinder than the one before.

" are you OK" he had asked with a soft brotherly voice.

" yes i'm fine, that man over there was just being a meanie i didn't need any help" i had replied stubbornly. he just chuckled. i finally took a good look at him. he had long black hair and a defined face. his eyes had turned black after the fight and his smile showed sharp teeth.

"okay then lets get you home so he doesn't bother you some more" the man suggested. i just smiled and nodded my head. he grabbed my hand and we started walking in the opposite direction as i was going in, so i was lost.

when we got to my house i looked up to thank him and ask him his name but he was already gone. oh well i decided to drop it and go inside to see my dad.

**fangs Pov**

after getting the little one home i went back to the forest were the other vampire had attacked her. i saw him picking himself off the ground and healing himself.

" what do you think you are doing" i yelled.

" having an afternoon snack" Ari had replied easily.

" you know the rules, no eating humans only animal" i yelled back. it was strange getting emotional about this when i hardly showed any emotion.

" i'll remember that for next time" he brushed me off and walked away. i stood there for a minute too. then i went home not really feeling like feeding tonight. that girl, she looked familiar. I knew sometime this would come back to bite me literally and figuratively.

**well i hope you like it 5 reviews and i'll write the next chapter. **


	2. so we meet again

**Thanks to everyone who liked, reviewed, or is following me. **

**max pov.**

So now i'm 16. All grown up and stuff like that. To catch you up on everything that has happened might i say not much. First off I never saw that thing ( which i now know is a vampire thanks to lots of research) again. I never chased an animal into the forest again. Oh and finally, I no longer like the snow, every time i see it all i can see is it being tainted with blood so many years ago.

I have a little sister and brother. They were adopted a couple years ago and there the cutest things ever. The boys name is Zephyr but I found that to hard to pronounce so after him eating some baked beans i started calling him Gazzy, he's 9. The girls name is angel. After meeting her you have no doubt that she is one, she's 7.

Since the last time we talked i got some friends too. There's nudge the blabber mouth, i don't know her real name. then there's Dylan, he's gay. So that's my story so far. Now where to pick up. The first month into sophomore year.

* * *

I walk into my first class-biology yuck- and see that we have new assigned seats. _S__o our teacher likes to assign new seats every month?_ I went to go see who had as my partner only to come face to face with the new student. I know this sounds really cliche but I swear that this guy is familiar. He had black hair, tan skin, black eyes, and all black cloths. I would have called him emo except for the fact that he was completely emotionless.

So I did the worst thing imaginable, I talked.

" hey so your my partner? well i'm max nice to meet you" I had stated. He just stared at me like I was an idiot. Ok not saying that i'm not, but I really don't appreciate being stared at like that. Then unexpectedly he sat down and started on his worm ups.

"My names fang if you really have to know" he said in a monotone. I didn't expect much less though. As i sat down though something unpredictable happened. I heard a voice in my head.

_so we meet again. _It was male that was for Certain. Now I just need to figure out who.

* * *

**Fang's pov **

I don't Know how she didn't recognize me but I certainly recognized her. If she did ever figure out that I was the one who rescued then she would also realize that I haven't aged since then. There was something about the way she was staring at me that i couldn't help myself.

_so we meet again. _I had said in her mind. Max suddenly looked startled but soon went back to staring at the board. _Well this will be interesting_ I thought. Now to make it through biology without any incidents.

* * *

**So this concludes the second chapter if you have any ideas for the story then tell me and if i like them then i'll add them. please review. :)**


	3. if we work together

**HI so one of my amazing reviewers pointed out that this is like vampire knight and i guess i subconsciously did do hat. you see i saw the first 2 minutes of it before my computer said i had to buy it and Netflix doesn't have it. so all in all my story is based of the first two minutes and then my imagination on what i think the rest will turn out like.**

* * *

**FANG P.O.V.**

she's in all my classes. max that is. my gym class, then chemistry, next Spanish, then L.A, and last free period. i think English was the worst. mainly because i was assigned to a project with her. it went sorta like this.

* * *

_flashback:_

_"so your our new student" Mrs. Griffin asked. " well were starting a new project today- romeo and Juliet- so i'll put you with my top student max to get you situated" i don't think she liked it. _

_end of flashback_

* * *

so that's how i ended up inviting here at her house to study. we got here right after school and no one was home but she had informed me that her parents would get home at 4 and her sisters at 5 from work and dance class.

it's now 3:30.

so now i wait. max offered me snacks and they ended up being hot dogs. now after our mini-meal we got to work reading. the assignment was to read romeo and Juliet then be given an act to do in front of the class. this will be interesting.

by the time it was 4 we had read through the first act and then acted it out. that was our plan, to act out each scene so we were prepared.

the door opened and in walked a man and a woman. the man was short with grey hair glasses and brown eyes like maxes. the woman was Hispanic with dark hair and matching eyes. " oh we have company?" the woman asked ( i can safely assume that's maxes mom)

" oh ya i forgot to tell you that fang is my partner for a project at school so i invited him over to study " max replied

" ok well do you want to stay for dinner?" this question was directed towards me from her dad

" yes, i would love to " i replied quietly and shortly as usual. well this should be an interesting dinner.

* * *

**MAX P.O.V.**  
my sisters got home earlier than usual because of a new dance instructor. of course they made fun of me secretly that fang was over but i ignored them.

this is going to be a long and painful night. oh how i wish i could just have gotten him out of here before my parents got home. oh-well i guess dinner will prove to be as interesting as always.


End file.
